Sweet Sleep
by Silver Moon of Night
Summary: Roxy and Calliope need to get Caliborn out of the house for the night, so they call up Dirk for a favor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.**

Sweet Sleep

"Caliborn, get out! This is supposed to be a girls' night, meaning we do not want you in here! Get out, shoo!" Calliope pushed her yelling and protesting brother out of her room, closing the door and locking it for good measure before turning back to Roxy with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Roxy... He just can't seem to grasp the fact that I don't want him interrupting our time." She blushed slightly as she sat back down beside her girlfriend on the bed. "Do you have any idea how we could get rid of him? Just for tonight?"

"Actually, yeah." The twenty-one year old grinned, swinging her legs as she fell silent for a moment, then looked up at Calliope with a mischievous look. Before Callie could ask what she was thinking, Roxy tackled her in a hug, laughing and nuzzling into her neck. "Dirky has a lil lust-crush on your brother, Callie. I could call him up and get him to pick up Caliborn for a guys' night or somethin', and then they can frick-frack when they get home so we can have alone time!" She blew a raspberry against the dark skin of Calliope's neck, making the smaller girl shriek in surprise before bursting out in fits of giggles, trying to push Roxy away, the other's fingers creeping up her shirt to tickle her sides.

Finally, Roxy sat back, smirking and folding her arms. "Okay, so... I can call up Dirky and get him to pick up Cal, okay? So we can be alone." She reached over the side of the bed for her overnight bag, digging in one of the side pockets until she was able to find her cell phone. She chuckled as she unlocked it, going to her contacts to find Dirk's number, then dialing, putting the phone to her ear. "Dirk? Hey, Ro-Lal needs to call in a little favor..."

* * *

Still mumbling to himself about "stupid girls" as he stomped into the downstairs area of his and his sister's shared house, Caliborn let out an angry sigh, scowling. "Fucking sister thinks she's the best thing ever! Just because she's fucked a girl and I haven't? Probably. I wouldn't protest to that busty beauty of a friend that she and that Roxy chick hand out with, though." He added this last part as he spotted one of the pictures of all three girls that they had from their graduation a few years previous, and one just beside it with a disgruntled Caliborn, forced to take a picture with the lot of them, plus their other two friends, Dirk and Jake. On the other side of that one, a picture of all of the boys on their own rested, an overly-enthusiastic Jake with his arms slung around both of their necks, Dirk's face impassive as usual, while it was still clear that Caliborn was still very irked.

"... Though, if Dirk didn't have a boyfriend back then, I could've turned him on in two seconds," Caliborn added, snorting softly as he realized he was talking to himself- again. It was a bad habit he'd developed when he'd realized that he was the only one that truly understood his own ingenuity. He heaved an angry sigh as he wandered to the kitchen, getting a glass of apple juice before he took up a spot on the couch, turning on the tv. This was real bullshit. Calliope thought she was such hot stuff!

After a short while, the doorbell rang, and Caliborn shouted upstairs. "Hey, asshats! Did you fucking order pizza?" When he got no reply, he grumbled moodily to himself, standing up and leaving his apple juice on the coffee table. "What the fuck do you want and why are you here?" he snapped as he swung open the door, then froze. "Oh, it's you."

Dirk stood on his doorstep, arms crossed, looking as indifferent as he ever did. "Hey," was all he said, raising his hand in a short wave of greeting. "I'm supposed to pick you up and take you home." He pointed over his shoulder at the orange truck waiting in the driveway. "And then, you know, we fuck. Roxy said you needed some tension lifted or whatever. A fuck-buddy to get your head out of their asses."

Caliborn stared at him in disbelief, curling his lip in a sneer. "Um, what the fuck? You fucking dick, are you serious? Way to be straightforward." He clenched his fists, cracking his knuckles, then sighed. "Whatever. Let's get in the truck, and I want to see the dick before I agree to fuck. No big dick, no deal."

Slowly, a smirk crawled over Dirk's lips, barely there, but definitely on his face. Before Caliborn had time to stop him, he'd pulled him into a kiss, pushing his tongue past Caliborn's lips. The smaller boy let out an embarrassing whine as their lips parted. "What a virgin," Dirk snorted, licking his lips and causing the other to scowl once again. "Yeah, okay. I'll show you. But you have to blow me on the way there. Don't worry, I won't crash, I've done it before."

"Fine," Caliborn said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go, asshole." He stepped outside, closing the door after him, and strolled over to the truck, trying to look as casual as he could. Dirk got in on the driver's side and hardly glanced at Caliborn as he started the engine, then unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly. Caliborn's eyebrows rose. "You're not wearing boxers."

A shrug from the other man. "Figured you'd be impatient, knew I was gonna fuck. Get started, squirt."

With a snort, Caliborn leaned over to take Dirk's cock in hand. He really wasn't bad off- in fact, he really was quite generously endowed. "Don't undermine me, or I will stop," he growled, before stroking along Dirk's length once, then again, feeling it slowly stiffen in his palm. He grinned, the look almost malicious on him, as he waited until Dirk's "little soldier" was standing at attention in his hands, then his lips descended on him.

* * *

"You did pretty good back there." Dirk threw his jacket on the couch as he sauntered into his apartment, Caliborn following behind and muttering obscenities under his breath, the salty taste of Dirk's release still on his tongue. Man, that stuff was _nasty_, he thought to himself, but didn't express it. He was about to get laid, and he didn't want to screw that up.

"A couple of rules that apply to you, first." Caliborn spared Dirk a single glance as he walked past the man holding the door into his bedroom, the door being shut softly behind them. "You do not talk about this afterwards. You are not to expect more than what I give. Jake will be the only man to come into this bedroom to share my bed that I actually love, and the only reason I do this shit is because I owe people favors and we're taking a break while he studies abroad. And I swear if that leaves this room then neither of us is going to end up very happy. So keep your mouth shut and undress."

Caliborn had never remembered Dirk to act like this before, but boy did he _love_ it.

He did as he was told, peeling his clothes from his body and dropping them in a heap on the floor. "Good enough?" he asked with a little smirk as he turned to face Dirk, folding his arms.

"No talking," Dirk reminded him, slipping out of his own pants before going to stand in front of Caliborn, looking him in the eye from behind those shades of his, the smaller was sure. "One of the rules, right? Don't worry, you can make sounds, but I don't want anybody making any promises they don't intend to keep." He pushed Caliborn back on his back on the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing at his neck, his fingers roving over the previously unexplored skin. A strange growl rose from Caliborn's throat as Dirk ran light fingers over his cock, starting to suck at the crook of his neck, running his teeth lightly over the area.

"Hurry up," Caliborn snapped impatiently, at which Dirk cleared his throat pointedly. The other boy groaned in frustration and took Dirk's hand, pressing it promptly and firmly into his groin, making himself jump, then relax and groan. "Fuck me already, jeez!" he managed to say, before Dirk clapped his free hand over Caliborn's mouth.

"No. Stop. You obviously are not getting my rules. This is your choice, I honestly couldn't care less if I fucked you or not, but if you don't follow my rules you're not getting any. Do I need to get the gag?" An eyebrow was just slightly raised, and Caliborn sneered.

"I dare you."

A minute later, and he was sitting at the head of the bed with a gag in his mouth, his eyes tied behind his back to make sure that he didn't remove it- upon his consent at Dirk's insistence, of course. Speaking of, the freckled boy sat between his legs, rubbing lube over his fingers. "Ready?" he asked, running his thumb over the head of Caliborn's dick with his free hand. When Caliborn nodded, he pushed a finger into Caliborn's entrance. Both of them were surprised by how easily the unruly man had given in to this, but Dirk didn't judge, and Caliborn just wanted to be _touched_.

Dirk wiggled the finger around a bit before adding in another to join it, slowly starting to scissor them, causing the other to squirm and squeeze his eyes shut, clenching his fists behind his back. Slender fingers wrapped around his cock to distract him, a third finger soon after being added. A slow huff of breath came from Caliborn's nose, his eyes opening with a look of almost-alarm. Dirk hushed him with a quick hook of his fingers, moving them around until he was able to teasingly brush where he now knew was Caliborn's sweet spot by the immediate relaxing and look of bliss his face.

Taking a few more moments to move his fingers inside Caliborn, stretching him as much as he could, he finally removed them. He lubed himself before reaching over and opening a condom, pinching at the tip before rolling it down over his erection. "Okay, this'll sting," he sighed, "so relax. Ready? Not going to back out?" He gently pressed his tip to Caliborn's entrance, and at a nod from the other, he pressed in.

The formerly-virgin boy made a high-pitched sound in his throat, giving Dirk a resentful look as if it were his fault for not preparing him enough. He could practically feel the other rolling his eyes behind those shades. "Nod when you're ready, and I'll start."

Caliborn let the sting die down, still steaming on the inside, convinced that Dirk had somehow purposely made that hurt. But when it had reverted to more of a dull buzz, he nodded, feeling the friction inside as Dirk started to move, painfully slow, a fact the inexperienced boy hated, but wasn't sure how to fix. He let out a half-whine, half warning growl, and within seconds Dirk's pace quickened. A burst of air once again escaped through Caliborn's nose as he squirmed, trying to get Dirk to pleasure him more, give him more feeling, touch more, do more.

His prayers were answered as the man once again took hold of his cock, stroking in time with each thrust. A pleased groan left his throat, before he let loose a muffled yelp, arching as Dirk brushed against his prostate, sending shivers up his spine. He wanted release, he needed it, he- he was letting out a sound like a growl as he arched again, closing his eyes so that Dirk got a few moments away from his severe gaze. And then, all he could feel was white-hot pleasure.

* * *

The following morning, Caliborn made his own breakfast long before Dirk woke. The other boy was still asleep in his bed, while Caliborn had opted to sleep on the couch, even though Dirk had made a gruff offer for him to sleep on the bed with him after they'd finished. He took the time while Dirk still slept to eat the prepared meal and watch tv, and didn't notice as the other man shuffle up behind him until he tapped his shoulder lightly with the back of his hand. "Hey, Cal." Caliborn looked up in irritation, about to correct him on his name, when Dirk added, "Same time Thursday?"

And Caliborn, well, he certainly wasn't one to object.

**So... Hi. This is a really late request-thing that's not exactly of the best quality, but I'm suffering from a bad block. I'm trying to see if I can work on the next couple of chapters of Fame and Games, and of course, Gifted, but this block has been going on for a while and I don't know if I can put out quality chapters while I have it. So bear with me and take this for now? **

**-Silver**


End file.
